1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in the present specification relates to a goggle type display device. In the present specification, it is called a goggle type display device, but it sometimes called a head-mounted-display (HMD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a goggle type display device which is mounted on the head of a user has come into widespread use. This goggle type display device is also called a HMD (head-mounted-display) and has a lens for enlarging an image to form a virtual image thereof and a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel arranged within a focal length of the lens. A user can appreciate the enlarged image by observing the display of the liquid crystal panel through the lens. Accordingly, the user can appreciate a large-screen display, though the goggle type display device is small in size.
Referring now to FIG. 45, an image displayed on a liquid crystal panel 11802 passes through a lens 11801 and is projected on the retina of a user""s eyeball 11803. Here, it is necessary to place polarizing plates 11805A and 11805B on the liquid crystal panel 11802 and to use a backlight 11804 whose surface uniformly emits light as a light source.
A goggle type display device which can be used by a user while he is moving allows the user to see outside through a gap between the display device and his face for safety.
This goggle type display device is required to have high impact resistance as compared with a stationary display device because it is mounted on the head of the user as described above. In addition, since this goggle type display device is always moved while it is used, it is apt to produce a misalignment of an internal optical system as compared with the stationary display device.
A conventional goggle type display device presents a problem that since the display of the liquid crystal panel is observed through a lens, a misalignment between the liquid crystal panel and the lens directly results in degrading the quality of the display.
This goggle type display device is required to be small in size and light in weight because it is mounted on the head of the user. In addition, since the goggle type display device is carried by the user with him when it is used, its power consumption is required to be further reduced.
For these reasons, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a goggle type display device for solving the above-mentioned problems.
The present invention adopts the following means to solve the above-mentioned problems. Referring now to FIG. 1, in FIG. 1 are shown a lens of an optical element, a liquid crystal panel of an image display part, and a backlight which are used in a goggle type display device in accordance with the present invention. According to the present invention, the liquid crystal panel is fixed to the lens to prevent a misalignment in the relative position between the liquid crystal panel and the lens.
In FIG. 1, a reference numeral 101 designates a lens, a reference numeral 102 designates a liquid crystal panel, a reference numeral 103 designates a backlight, and a reference numeral 104 designates a user""s eyeball. In the lens 101 is previously made a groove in which the liquid crystal panel is fixed and in the groove is built the liquid crystal panel 102.
In this connection, the backlight 103 may be fixed to the liquid crystal panel 102 or to the lens 101.
As described above, according to the present invention, the relative position between the liquid crystal panel for displaying an image and the optical element (lens) for enlarging the image and for projecting it on the user""s eyeball does not vary with time. Accordingly, this goggle type display device is free from maintenance as far as the relative position between the liquid crystal panel and the lens is concerned.
The present invention adopts the following means to solve the above-mentioned problems. A goggle type display device in accordance with the present invention is constituted by a voice-reproducing device, a self-luminous EL panel of a display unit, an optical element constituted by a prism, a lens, a mirror and the like for enlarging a displayed image and for introducing it to the user""s eyes, and a driving device for controlling the voice-reproducing device and the display unit. The EL panel is also called an organic EL display (OELD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The use of the self-luminous EL panel makes it possible to provide the user with an image of a high degree of luminance without using a backlight in contrast to the liquid crystal panel. Also, no use of the backlight enables power consumption to be reduced.
In the case where the display device uses a liquid crystal panel, it is required to have a member for fixing the optical element, the liquid crystal panel, and the backlight such that these three members are not misaligned in the relative position. In the case where the display device uses the EL panel, it is required to fix only the optical element and the EL panel such that they are not misaligned, which results in preventing the occurrence of a misalignment between them and in reducing the weight of a fixing member by the weight of the backlight as compared with the display device using the liquid crystal panel.
Further, since the EL panel is not required to use a polarizing plate in contrast with the liquid crystal panel, it can prevent luminance from being reduced by the use of the polarizing plate.
In this connection, the goggle type display device is not necessarily provided with the voice-reproducing device.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device comprises a display unit and an optical element, wherein said display unit is integral with said optical element.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device comprises a display unit and a lens for enlarging an image displayed by said display unit, wherein said display unit is integral with said lens.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device comprises a display unit and a lens for enlarging an image displayed by said display unit, wherein said display unit is built in a part of said lens.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device comprises a display unit and an optical element, wherein said display unit is integrally formed with said optical element.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device comprises a display unit and a lens for enlarging an image displayed by said display unit, wherein said display unit is integrally formed with said lens.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device comprises a display unit for receiving an image signal and for displaying an image and an optical element, wherein said display unit is constituted by an EL element.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device comprises a display unit for receiving an image signal and for displaying an image and a lens for enlarging said image displayed by said display unit, wherein said display unit is constituted by an EL element.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device for both eyes comprises two sets of display units for receiving an image signal and for displaying an image and two sets of optical elements, wherein each of the display units is constituted by an EL element.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device for both eyes comprises two sets of display units for receiving an image signal and for displaying an image and two sets of lenses for enlarging said image displayed by said display unit, wherein each of said display units is constituted by an EL element.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device for a single eye comprises a set of display unit for receiving an image signal and for displaying an image and a set of optical element, wherein said display unit is constituted by an EL element.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, a goggle type display device for a single eye comprises a set of display unit for receiving an image signal and for displaying an image and a set of lens for enlarging said image displayed by said display unit, wherein said display unit is constituted by an EL element.